


New Year's Day

by trashofficial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashofficial/pseuds/trashofficial
Summary: I wrote this up a few weeks back while listening on repeat to Taylor Swifts New Years Day. It's a beautiful song and y'all should go have a listen. I hope you all like this little blurb. It's a lot less smutty and lengthy than usual, but *shrug emoji* !!!Anyway, thanks for stopping by and I hope everyone has a beautiful 2018 <3





	New Year's Day

     Somewhere along the line, she’s through her twenties, turning thirty in the coming months. He’s nearly ten years her senior and it’s unfair how well he ages. How his face is boyish and his eyes are like that of a puppy who’s only a few weeks into experiencing this world. His smile is large, lips pink and full, teeth crooked. His nose is too big for his face. Then again, he’s one of the biggest human beings she’s ever seen in her life, even towering over her five foot seven frame. 

     They’ve been lovers for eight years and friends for longer. When they tell the tale of how they met, they bold on the fact that they didn’t like one another at first. She was a kid,  _still is according to him_ , and he was a teenager and an angst ridden one at that; they couldn’t stand one another. It’s true and happens to make for an interesting part of their continuous story. 

     But she grew and so did he. Mentally, physically, and together they grew emotionally. Rey recalls the first time they kissed. She initiated it at a Christmas party his mother held when she was nineteen. He reciprocated, but once the affects of alcohol wore off, he ignored her for months. Rey hated him again. But on her twentieth birthday, he reached out to her and Rey found it hard not to forgive him. 

     The first time they made love is something Rey will never forget. It was her twenty first birthday and Ben too her to dinner where they ordered wine and Rey was carded because she looked like she should still be ordering off of the children's menu despite the makeup around her almond hues and mauve painted lips. But he couldn't resist her any longer and took his turn at kissing her before they could even reach his car in the parking lot.

     His apartment is a place she knew well, having spent time there to watch movies or use his washer and dryer. It seemed different then, however, as he walked her backwards through the moonlight and into his bedroom. He'd complimented her dress earlier that evening when he opened the door to his car for her. But it couldn't have been ripped away from her body quick enough, tossed to the floor like it was of no importance. And Rey supposes now that the dress really wasn't of any importance. Not when he was determined to get her naked and into his bed. 

     Ben was a gentle lover, ensuring that her first time was something special. Almost ten years her senior, he's had much more time to practice the art of seduction. And Rey can't deny that he's good at it. He moves within her, both of them panting, writhing, and sweating. He stretches her, and tests her. But most importantly, he pleases her. She comes soundly, he comes with a grunt. And they lay beside one another and watch re-runs of Full House until they fall asleep in each other's arms. 

     Only a short while later in the early hours of the morning, they're half awake and ready for more. It's how it's been from then on out.

                                                                               _____

     New York city is packed this time of year with the holidays coming to and end on New Year's Eve. They’re bundled in scarves, hats, jackets and gloves amid the crowds also bundled in scarves, hats, jackets and gloves. Rey can’t see her breath in the sky but she sees the lights flashing from every corner. 

     The ball drops in Times Square and it’s not her first time seeing the yearly tradition in person. The first time she witnessed the glittery sphere drop into a new year was only months after she’d turned twenty and Ben had convinced her to skip his mother’s annual New Year's party and catch a train into the city. 

     They didn’t kiss at that midnight almost ten years ago despite the way he gazed at her in glittering moments of pure magic and unity as the city welcomed another year together. Even if he had made a resolution to kiss Rey, he wouldn’t have followed through. But who does follow through with their New Year resolutions? 

     Like the ball dropping each year, on the same night, at the same time, they’d made this their tradition. That Christmas, Ben had bought her a baby blue Polaroid camera that she’d been saving up for and openly talked about probably too much. Her eyes shined like the top of the Chrysler building not with tears, but pure joy. 

     Now, her wall is covered in printed pictures she’s taken over the course of almost ten years. Some of herself, some of Ben, many of the two of them together. 

     She brings it with her to the city, snapping pictures of the crowd, of the lights, of the view from their hotel room in the center of the party as one begins in their surroundings. 

     When she looks at his profile tonight on their balcony, really looks, she notes each fleck of glitter stuck to his impossibly long and thick lashes, the way his too large nose perfectly slopes, and the way his eyes sparkle in the evening. He’s beautiful now and always. But especially now on New Years Eve in it’s final moments. And even as the seconds dwindle down and begin again on New Years day, he’ll be just as beautiful. 

     She can’t imagine him as a stranger. Doesn’t want to. No, she doesn’t think she could stand to look at him in a crowded room. Because he’d be the first one she’d spot out among too many faces. There is too much history to be forgotten. 

     His attention is grabbed when she uses her final shot to capture this memory. He smiles sweetly in her direction, the look in his eyes that of curiosity. Rey can only smile in return. Nothing needs to be said. Not when they look at one another the way they do. A photo will do him no justice but she doesn’t want to ever forget this moment or any moment they’re together. 

     It won’t always be as magic as this very moment. Not when the sun rises and they have to haul out the vacuum to suck away all of the glitter and confetti and pick up all of the bottles and cans discarded about their room. 

     They have the past. They have now. They have each other. But isn’t that really all anyone has? 

     They gather the Polaroids on their hard wood floors and trek through the lobby, Rey’s heels in her hand and her hand in Ben’s. They turn their page as they slide into the back of the taxi, three squeezes of her hand offered as a promise to hold on to the memories they make, and to hold on to one another.


End file.
